T74 Terminator
T74 The T74 Terminator is a robot that was made by the Global Tyranny, though later copied by the Global Community. It's a cyborg that is covered by human flesh on the outside, but has robot parts on the inside (kind of like the 1984 movie The Terminator). All T74s are copies of the Terminator in The Terminator film series, another reference to The Terminator. Appearance in Left on Earth: The Mark The T74s make their debut toward the middle of Left on Earth: The Mark, where they are mass-produced by Global Tyranny Peacekeepers around the world. They are trained to fight like regular humans and are even seen en-mass with the human GT Peacekeepers. Nikolai Danilova even makes several robots based on himself for use shortly before he utilizes them in an attempt to help the human GT Peacekeepers attack the Jewish stronghold at Petra-only to be destroyed by sulfur and fire from Heaven. Outraged at the defeat, Nikolai tries to use the T74s to launch a full-blown assault on Petra several months later. But God assists Task Force Tribulation once more by shutting off their battery power and halting the assault. At the climax of Left On Earth: The Mark, Nikolai is ecstatic that he is about to kill all the Jews in Petra as he launches another full-blown assault on Petra, only this time having the GT Air Force helping out. As usual, God triumphs over them by destroying the T74s and the planes. Finally, at the end of the novel, Nikolai proclaims that he will use the T74s to guard his palace against the forces of God. But the Fourth Bowl Judgment incinerates all the T74s with the power of the sun. Ironically, they're unaffected by the Plague of Darkness during the Fifth Bowl Judgment. In the epilogue, Nicolae Carpathia announces that he has begun creating copies of the T74s for the Global Community to use as its very own war machine. Appearance in Left On Earth: Armageddon The T74s are featured as one of the primary war machines in Left On Earth: Armageddon. In the beginning of the story, the T74s aid human Peacekeepers stricken by the Fifth Bowl Judgment in finding food and drink. They later aid in the evacuation of Tokyo, Japan (or Babylon) before it is incinerated by fire and sulfur from Heaven. A few months later, the T74s are all tasked with one mission: eliminate all the Terminator members, as well as believers around the world. One of them finds Lexy Kuper in a nightclub in Los Angeles, California. It tries to kill her with an AMT .45 Longslide before it is destroyed by a GC T74, which helps the Terminators protect Lexy (or at least try to) before another GT T74 runs it over with a truck. Later, a GC T74 aids Elayna Niermeyer in escaping a GT T74, which pursues them on a highway elsewhere in Los Angeles. The friendly T74 attempts to hide Elayna inside a car dealership store, but is spotted by the enemy Terminator. A firefight erupts between the two robots, which results in the GC T74 destroyed and leaves Elayna on the brink of capture. Luckily, she's rescued by Buck Steel, who destroys the enemy T74 with a chainsaw. The GC T74s are seen frequently in latter parts of the novel. Notable appearances include the Attempted Bombing of Jerusalem, where an army of GC T74s slay the Global Tyranny Peacekeepers on the Mount of Olives shortly before the Glorious Appearing of Christ. They're also seen during the Invasion of Chicago, where a multitude of T74s fight the GT tripods with SAM missiles and FGM-148 Javelins. Finally, a GT Terminator pursues the Terminators in an Mi28 Havoc, which is shot down by Buck Steel, during a car chase in New York City, New York. Ironically, the T74 survives the crash and blows up the Terminators' getaway car with an RPG-7 on a highway bridge. The T74s are last seen during the Battle of Armageddon, where they're marshaled for battle against Jesus Christ and His Army. Jesus slays the T74s by speaking the Word of God, which disables their robotic insides and renders them inoperable, where they are easily destroyed. The GC T74s are abandoned on Earth during the Millennium.